Paris Lights
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: He finds her in Paris, getting soaked by ice cold rain on top of a building overlooking the Eiffel Tower on New Years Eve. /Or/ "I'm broken." "You're beautiful." / "Happy 2015, Mia." He murmurs. She sniffles, resting her head on his shoulder. "Happy 2015, Chase." / He hugs her close under the Paris lights. [Hellia] [Oneshot]


**Title: Paris Lights.**

**Summary: He finds her in Paris, getting soaked by ice cold rain on top of a building overlooking the Eiffel Tower on New Years Eve. /Or/ "I'm broken." "You're beautiful." / "Happy 2015, Mia." He murmurs. She sniffles, resting her head on his shoulder. "Happy 2015, Chase." / He hugs her close under the Paris lights. [Hellia] [Oneshot]**

**Rated: T for swearing. (Because you know, it's Hellcat. And he's a teenager. And everyone knows that teenagers swear. It's just our nature to swear and stuff like that.)**

**Paring: Hellcat/Mia. (Hellia)**

**Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship. Third genre: Angst. (Heavy on the angst.) Fourth genre: Romance. (The last genre- romance- is very, very light. And possibly one-sided, but I'll leave it up to you to decide.)**

**There is kinda a plot, but just imagine what happened. I'll leave it up to you to decide what happens. You all have imaginative minds, so I'll leave it to you guys' imagination. If you could review and tell me what you think happened, I'll PM you and tell you if its right or not.**

**Okay, now onto the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney XD show Lab Rats. Or Hellcat. Ra'Zara The First does, however, own Hellcat. I asked for permission to borrow Hellcat for Paris Lights, which she granted. So Hellcat is my puppet for this Oneshot. I only own my OC's, Mia Comenzo, Addy Comenzo, Erin Comenzo, _possibly_ Bree Comenzo (and _not_ Bree Davenport), and this plot. Everything else goes to their rightful owners.**

**I apologize if there are any spelling, grammar, or punctuation mistakes. We're not all perfect at everything, you know.**

**Also, the page breaks are acting up on my IPad, so when it says -PAGE BREAK- it's well, that. A page break.**

**Enjoy this Oneshot, Paris Lights!**

**-PAGE BREAK-**

The streets of Paris are basically empty of any life, which seems really weird. But it's so quiet, so peaceful.

He finds her in Paris, getting soaked by ice cold rain on top of a large five story building overlooking the Eiffel Tower on New Years Eve.

She's all alone.

She's curled up into a little ball on top of a building, looking at the Eiffel Tower with tears running down her tan face.

And then suddenly it all makes sense.

He knows why Mia Comenzo comes here now. Paris is so fucking beautiful.

But not as beautiful as her…

Wait, wait, wait. Wait. Wait a minute. Hold the motherfucking fuck up.

What in the most deepest and darkest parts of Hell is he _saying_? He didn't mean that. He totally didn't mean that. His brain must be numb from the cold or something. Yeah. That must be it. He automatically blames the cold rain. It's freezing the logical parts- (basically all the parts of his brain, Gods freaking damn it)- and making him think emotional thoughts.

Ugh. He must sound like a total, well, _girl_.

It's nighttime, around ten thirty five at night, and it's raining like some God is crying his eyes out on Paris. And just Paris.

(If that's the case, then could the God _please _move the rain away from Paris? It's freezing cold and people hate getting wet.)

He just simply stands there on the cold cement roof, getting pelted by the ice cold rain that are like little miniature bullets hitting his skin, his cat tail moving side to side a bit, his black cat ears flicking from the cold rain. He's soaked within minutes due to the cold rain.

He shudders violently at the rain that seems to relentlessly pound down in icy waves on the two bionic super-humans. But he barely notices the cold rain. He watches the broken girl's form shake in the cold, sees her shake in the darkness, her body outlined by the twinkling Paris lights.

He wonders how long she's been out here for before he finally found her. Probably a very, very long time, judging by the way she's shaking so much.

The sky seems to explode suddenly like a nuclear bomb just exploded, and more icy rain pours down on them, and the two bionic super-humans shudder at the same time.

Mia sobs loudly and does nothing to stop the rain.

He realizes something suddenly. Duh. She might be the one causing this, the thunderstorm and the icy cold rain, because, well, she simply has that ability to make thunderstorms of this magnificent power.

Duh. That's probably it.

He begins to step forward to make his presence known to the shivering and numb (both figuratively and literally) seventeen year old girl, but then he steps back, hesitating as he watches her body heave with sobs and shake with tears.

Is it sad and completely pathetic and totally emasculating that he doesn't know what to do? For all the Gods' sake, he's the smartest person in the world, and _he doesn't know what to fucking do to help her._

Well, duh. _He's_ usually the one in emotional turmoil, not her. And she's always, always there to comfort him, no matter what time of day it is. No matter where he is or in what form he's in, she'll find him even if she has to go all around the world or simply downstairs to the Lab or the couch or on the roof and comfort him, murmur soothing things in his ear and hug him, because she cares about him more than she cares about herself.

Which feels really, really weird to say, but it's true. She cares more about other people than she cares about herself.

But… How the hell can one person think so lowly about herself? How can she hate herself so much? And when she doesn't hate herself, she's always thinking about others needs before her needs.

She's a lot more important than she lets herself feel. If only she could see that, then maybe, just maybe-

"What are you doing here, pretty little kitty?" She asks him softly and so, _so_ brokenly. The words cut through the unusually dead silence of Paris.

She wipes her eyes with the back of her left hand. She doesn't turn around to look at him. She just sits there, curled up in a ball, looking up at the Paris lights.

He's grown used to that nickname. Mia also calls him Hellcat, Demon Kitty, and a bunch of other nicknames of that nature.

But he's grown used to all of the nicknames by now.

"What does it look like, Mia?" He asks, still not moving forward. He wants to, but his legs feel like cement. "I'm here to bring you home."

She doesn't say or do anything for a few seconds. He can tell she's processing his words, trying to come up with a plausible response.

But to be honest, Chase just wants a single response from her. Anything.

Then Mia laughs bitterly.

It makes his heart break into a hundred little pieces in his chest at how upset she sounds. Which doesn't happen very often, his heart breaking in his chest.

"Home?" She asks, wiping away a tear from her face, her voice cracking like a glass cup shattering into a thousand pieces. "There… There is no home left for me. There's nothing I have left. I don't have anyone to go home to. Everyone left me. They left me all alone. Chase-" her voice cracks even more at his name, and he winces at his counterparts name, "Chase is gone. He's gone. He left me. Everyone left me. Addy, Bree, Adam, Marcus, Leo, Douglas, Erin, Eddy, Tasha, and Mr. Davenport. They left me. My entire family…" She sobs. "They all… They all left me_, _Chase_._ I don't have anything left, dammit. I have nothing. Nothing. I… I-I don't have anyone or anything left. I don't have anything to live for anymore."

"You have me." He mummers to her, so softly and so caring and so gentle that she cries a lot harder than she did before.

Sure, that phrase- that "You have me"- is way overused and very cliché, but it's true. She has him.

Mia doesn't say anything. She just sniffles and wipes at her eyes before curling up, sobbing loudly as the Paris lights twinkle in the sky.

He moves forward, feels his feet take a step forward and his body shake a bit in the ice cold rain, but then he hesitates. He wants to go up to her, to comfort her, but he doesn't know how she'd react.

"Pretty little kitty, you think very loudly, did you know that?" She asks, and he swears to all the Gods in the world there's something close to a smile on her face, in her voice.

He swallows and takes another hesitant step towards her. "Sorry, Mia." It's the only thing he can think of to say. It's like his brain shut down on him suddenly. Again.

Mia shrugs like it doesn't even matter. "It's okay." Her light blonde hair twinkles in the Paris lights, as radiant as the sun.

He takes another step forward and Mia sniffles again, making him hesitate again. His ears flick again due to the rain, but he ignores it.

Damn his sensitive ears.

After what seems like six hours when it's only thirteen seconds, he reaches her and sits next to her, warily looking at her face for any signs that she wants to hurt herself.

He doesn't want to watch her suffer any more than he already has.

Mia sobs and bites her lip, whimpering a bit, furiously wiping away at more tears that streak down her face. Or maybe that's rain, or maybe a combination of both.

He very carefully places his hand on her back, a comforting gesture.

"I'm sorry." She whispers after a few heartbeats of silence.

He frowns a bit, not understanding why she's saying sorry. "For what, Mia?"

"For being broken, pretty little kitty." She murmurs. She runs her hand through her long hair, sighing. "I'm messed up."

Alright, that's enough. He can't let her put herself down like this. He just can't. "You are _not_ broken." He says softly, rubbing her back, wiping away some rain- or tears- from her face gently. "And you are _not_ messed up, Mia."

She shrugs. "Fine, then if I'm not messed up…" She pauses to sob and a few tears escape her sky blue eyes that are one of the only things that are bright besides the Paris lights, "I'm broken." She whispers to him, staring out at the many twinkling lights of Paris with tears streaming down her face.

"You're beautiful." The words are flying out of his mouth before he can stop them, put a mental block on the words.

And it's still raining.

Mia sniffles and doesn't say anything back to him, but he can tell the words had some effect on her. A _positive_ effect.

They sit next to each other in silence for the next hour and a half, getting soaked head to toe and chilled to the bone in the icy cold rain, watching Paris and its bright, twinkling lights.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

There are a ton of people, both male and female, young and old, babies, children, adults, and even the elderly are all walking toward the Eiffel Tower like a school of fish coming from many different directions but going towards the same destination. These people of many different ages and sexes are of many different ethnicities, black and white and etc., crowding the once dead empty streets that are now bustling with life and activity.

The people look up at the Eiffel Tower and the thousand of twinkling lights on New Years Eve.

And it's still raining.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

She moves over to him, still crying. He hugs her close under the Paris lights.

It's still raining.

And then it's 2015.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

"Happy 2015, Mia." He murmurs, hugging her tightly.

She sniffles, resting her head on his shoulder. "Happy 2015, Chase."

They sit in silence under the Paris Lights.


End file.
